


Thirty Seven Minutes

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Scene, But That's Not Really New, I Don't Know How Else To Tag This..., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Omorashi, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Short & Sweet, spider-man homecoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Spider-Man Homecoming:What if...While Peter was stuck inside of the Damage Control Deep Storage Vault his motivation behind wanting to get out so quickly had nothing to do with Ned or an explosive Chitauri energy core?what if...He just really needed to pee?





	Thirty Seven Minutes

After waking up with a mild concussion inside of the shipping container that he was supposed to be intercepting, Peter was starting to question his decision to not follow Mr. Stark's directions and stay away from the guy with the crazy weapons. _To just be a friendly neighborhood Spider-man. _ The guy with the wings seemed to have it on for him and now he had no idea where he was. All he knew at the moment was that his head hurt and that he must have been out for a while, he needed to pee like nobody's business. "Hey, so where am I right now?", he asked the lady in his suit once the initial dizziness had passed. 

"I'm not sure. The container walls are hindering my sensors.", the AI replied, much to Peter's dismay. That particular answer wasn't exactly reassuring. He was hoping to hear that he was somewhere near a bathroom because he really needed to go.

Then another thought crossed Peter's mind. The bad guys had more than likely highjacked the truck and taken it to their secret lair. That meant he was going to have to fight his way out. Having to do so with a screaming bladder wasn't ideal but he readied himself all the same. Then on the count of three, he used his full strength to bust out of the container, where he found himself, decidedly not inside of any sort of evil lair. "What is this place?", he asked, still cautious of his surroundings. 

"You're in the most secure facility on the eastern seaboard. The Damage Control Deep Storage Vault.", the AI replied causing Peter's heart to drop down into his stomach. Being trapped in a giant storehouse with an extremely full bladder didn't sound great, as he could only assume there weren't any bathrooms in there. Why would there be? All they did was pull things in and out, the bathrooms were probably in a completely separate part of the building that he didn't currently have access too. 

With a great deal of frustration, he hurried over towards the door and attempted to pull it open using his super-strength. When that didn't work, the AI was quick to inform him that the door would most likely be closed until morning. All he could do was sigh and resign himself to an extremely uncomfortable night. The first order of business he assigned himself was to find something to call the AI in his suit because 'Suit Lady' didn't really feel right. After several minutes of debate ended up choosing Karen. It seemed fitting enough and at that point, he was in need of an_ actual_ distraction. "Hey, Karen? What else can this suit do?", he asked before deciding that maybe it would be a good idea to go through a refresher course on his web settings. 

That worked for a while, all the way up until his bladder couldn't take the constant movement anymore. Every time he jumped, ducked or sidestepped he could feel the piss sloshing around inside of him and it was becoming more than uncomfortable, it was getting unbearable and he needed to be still. As such, he made himself as comfortable as possible on top of a container and sighed. He still needed to kill time, just laying there was making matters worse because his mind could only focus on the mounting pressure in his abdomen and he really didn't want to wet the suit. That was not something he was eager to explain to Mr. Stark so he started talking. "Should I tell Liz that I'm Spider-man?", he eventually asked, hoping that the AI could offer some compelling conversation and maybe even a little bit of advice.

"Who is Liz?", the AI asked in return and Peter was thankful to have something to really talk about. He explained that she was a girl who went to his school and how she was the best. He expressed his desire to share his secret identity with her but that he was afraid it might be weird or that he might not live up to her expectations. While Karen didn't have a whole lot to offer she was nice and it was good to have someone to talk to. Then with another deep sigh, he asked, "How long have we been in here anyway?" He was really hoping that the night was almost over because it _had to have been hours because_ he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it all in. 

"Thirty-seven minutes", Karen replied and Peter went from being impatient to being in complete distress and he really hoped Mr. Stark didn't get any sort of notification about his heart rate hitting what had to be the triple digits. Then again, maybe he did because then maybe Mr. Stark could get him out of there so that he could empty his bladder before it exploded. 

"What! Thrity-seven minutes that's insane. I can not take this anymore, I've gotta get out of here so I can pee!", he shouted out of pure desperation before getting back to his feet so that he could attempt to find some sort of a solution. If he didn't then he was going to end up with a sopping wet mess to explain come morning. So, off he went to the storage container he'd escaped from in hopes of finding something, _anything_ that would help him get out, or at minimum something that he could piss in but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing in there was going to be of any use to him at the moment and he wanted to cry.

With no other options, he swung back over to the entrance and began to bang on it, begging and pleading for someone, anyone to let him out. All he wanted to do was to get out of there and go pee, damn it. It wasn't exactly surprising when no one came ot his rescue and he paused to scan the room. As he did so, his eyes landed on some sort of control box and that gave him an idea. "Karen! You have to help me override that time lock. I've got to get out of here before I pee myself!"

As Karen began to give him some instructions on how to potentially bypass the lock, he hung upside down and tried to keep his legs crossed. Several attempts later, he was still stuck inside and his bladder was still demanding release. It was demanding it such ferocity that for a split second he considered emptying himself in a corner somewhere but he quickly shook that idea out of his head. Leaving a puddle of his pee on the floor for someone else too clean up didn't sound very 'friendly' so, with a deep breath, he clenched his muscles and made a decision. "Okay, we're just going to have to try every sequence."

He spent the hour or two, he wasn't sure, going through sequence after sequence with no results. Each failed attempt sent a pang of desperation though his bladder and he gasped every time a small leak escaped him. He could feel his boxers growing damp and he just prayed that there were no crazy protocols in place to tell Mr. Stark that he was pissing himself. The man had 'baby monitor' and 'training wheels' protocols programmed into his suit, he wouldn't put it past him to have added some sort of 'potty break' or 'toilet training' one too. With that in mind, he whimpered slightly and brought his legs together that much more tightly as he typed in the next code.

"Initiating trial number two-hundred-and-forty-seven.", Karen stated and Peter held his breath and tried to breathe through the throbbing of his bladder as he waited for the results. Then by some miracle, the doors started to part and he was pretty sure that he'd ever been happier than he was at that moment in his entire life. Not even meeting Tony Stark had been as exciting as knowing that he was minutes away from being able to take his long-overdue leak somewhere besides in his suit or on the floor.

"It worked! It worked!", he shouted with glee as he shot a web and swung himself through the opening. It never even occurred to him that it was already daylight and that perhaps the lock had just opened up on its own. Not even when he had to crawl on the room of an overhang to avoid being spotted by an incoming truck. All that mattered was that he was free and the second he'd made it to an area that looked secluded enough for him to relieve himself without being caught he nearly laughed. 

It was right up against the building behind several large bushes and there was surprisingly no camera in sight. With confirmation from Karen that he'd indeed found a security system, blind spot he immediately pulled the suit off of his shoulders, leaving his mask in place just in case. With the suit out of the way he hurriedly pulled himself through the slit in his boxers and finally gave his aching bladder permission to release. His piss streamed out of him, splattering onto the wall before spilling down towards the grass below. He had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from groaning in relief as his pee continued to hiss and splash onto the concrete wall. His bladder had been so full that it felt as if he would be standing there for an eternity waiting for his body to empty but eventually, the thick spray began to dwindle and he practically swooned with the overwhelming feeling of emptiness. However, he held himself steady and pressed the last the liquid out in few hard spurts before sighing. 

When he was done he slipped himself back into his damp and cooling underwear and re-engaged the suit. With it back in place, he checked for any damage and when it seemed that he'd managed to only dribble enough to wet his underwear, he smiled. His suit was completely piss-free and with one problem alleviated he could move on to the next. Hitching a ride back to D.C. to catch up with his class.


End file.
